gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
MediEvil booklet
The MediEvil booklet is a promotional item. It is unknown when it was published or how it was distributed. Transcript Inside The history books of Gallowmere tell of a hero, Sir Dan Fortesque,who single-handedly halted an invasion by the zombie hoardes of the evil Zarok. Though Sir Dan boasted of his adventures, slaying dragons and vanquishing marauding armies, in truth the only action he'd seen was in his dreams. Unfortunately for him, King Peregrin was impressed by his tales and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. But as Gallowmere hadn't seen a single war in centuries there was no need for Sir Dan to worry. A bitter and twisted sorcerer, Zarok had long been plotting against King Peregrin, and had assembled an army of zombies to attack Gallowmere. Sir Dan was fatally wounded in the first few seconds of the battle, having been shot in the eye by an arrow. And though Zarok's undead sodiers were completely destroyed, Zarok himself mysteriously disappeared. Embarrassed by Sir Dan's poor show, but realising his subjects needed a hero, King Peregrin declared that Sir Dan had died in mortal combat with Zarok, seconds after killing the villainous wizard. A tomb was erected to Dan, his name etched into the Roll of Honour in the Royal Hall of Heroes. But now, 100 years later, Zarok has returned – and now he wants revenge! Using the satanic power of necromancy, Zarok has enslaved the people of Gallowmere and resurrected the dead turning them all into his obedient zombie slaves. Only one soul remains free from his control – that of Sir Dan Fortesque. Now, Dan must make amends for his failures in life, and unshackle Gallowmere from Zarok's grasp. KEY FEATURES Over 40 hours of spooky, kooky gameplay crammed into 22 thrilling free-roaming locations Featuring the voices of Paul Darrow (Avon from BBC's 'Blake's 7') and Helen Leaderer ('Naked Video', 'Absolutely Fabulous') Created exclusively for PlayStation® by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe's new Cambridge studios Explore vast environments: entire villages, a sprawling ants' nest and Zarok's deadly, trap alden fortress Huge armoury of weapons, ranging from deadly broadswords, axes and crossbows to a greasy chicken drumstick! Each weapon can be gradually worn down, making gameplay even more strategic Unique targeting system – let the fireflies guide you as enemies attack from all sides! More than 50 enemy characters - disembodied hands, headless zombies, ghouls, dragons and serpents all intent on stopping Sir Dan in his holy crusade against Darkness MEDIEVIL's intelligent camera system allows perspectives to shift dramatically, lending a cinematic feel to the game Soaring, atmospheric soundtrack in the vein of some of Hollywood's greatest composers PlayStation® technology is used to the maximum with light-sourcing and shading on all locations and characters, outstanding special effects and breathtaking level design Witness heart-stopping full motion video sequences rendered on cutting-edge silicon-graphics workstations *Available: Summer '98 *Developer: SCEE *Genre: Action Adventure *No. of Players: 1 Back Memory Card Sir Dan's journey takes him across a weird and wonderful world, and obviously there'll be times when he'll need to take a rest between levels. With the Memory Card for Sony, you can save his progress or reload previous games to master those levels and truly explore the huge land of Gallowmere. Memory Cards are now available in 10 vibrant colours - almost as many as the Stained Glass Demon!! DUAL SHOCK MEDIEVIL has been designed with the Analog Controller (DUAL SHOCK) in mind. Boasting full analogue and digital control options, the Analog Controller (DUAL SHOCK) also gives a variety of vibration effects reflecting the action onscreen. Now players can truly feel they're part of the action with the Analog Controller (DUAL SHOCK) - it's a real BONE-SHAKER!! Category:Promotional materials